


A Whole New World

by writeinspiredraw



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeinspiredraw/pseuds/writeinspiredraw
Summary: Ezekiel's curiosity leads to a whole new world opening up for the three librarians and their guardians. Pairings: Eve/Flynn Cass/Stone Ezekiel/OC





	1. What just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, go easy on me, this is my first fic on this site. This first chapter is just an intro really, but I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy!

Ezekiel Jones was observant. He had to be, given his line of work. Sorry, former line of work. He’d mapped out every last inch of the annex long before they’d gotten the library back, every last nook and cranny, every book that adorned the shelves. And he’d noticed things. He’d noticed the way objects shifted about, books being surreptitiously moved by the Library itself to aid them on whatever they’d gotten themselves involved in that day. He’d noticed the way the artefacts were arranged on various shelves, and how the apple of discord had been moved away from everyone’s reach, though he could probably still get to it himself if he had that inclination. What had really gotten his attention though, was a large tome on Jenkins’ desk. It was always on Jenkins’ desk, no matter what else moved, and the immortal knight never seemed to pay it any thought, never mind actually look at it or use it as a reference point in any of the cases they’d investigated as Librarians. Still, he’d never seen it open either, which would be what had caught his attention. He was alone in the annex, something he could sense as well as the note he’d received from their Guardian, telling him that he shouldn’t take being alone for a little while as permission to see how much he could steal. So, who had opened the book?

It had never been open before, that much he was certain of. Ezekiel had often thought about opening it himself, but had been foiled many times by Jenkins, who seemed to have an almost possessive disposition over the tome, despite otherwise ignoring its existence. But the immortal had never opened it to the thief’s knowledge, so what was it doing open?

Curiosity got the better of him, and he made his way across the room, cautiously looking around for anyone who could have opened it just to get one over on him as a prank. He wouldn’t put it past any of them, though he would admit that such a prank would be out of character for either Eve Baird or Jenkins. The other two wouldn’t even think twice about playing on his curious nature for a joke. Not that he’d blame them for that; he’d do the same thing in a heartbeat.

Finally reaching the heavy wooden desk, he rounded it and glanced down at the book that held such interest for him, frowning as his brain registered what his eyes were seeing. Nothing. The page the book was open to was blank. Completely blank. Ezekiel squinted, moving closer to the page in order to try and discern any small or faint markings that he hadn’t been able to make out from his initial look at the large tome. Still nothing. Sighing, he straightened back up, silently wondering how, even though it was blank, the book still held so much of his curiosity and attention.

He was about to turn away when he spotted a small dot of in in the centre of the page, quite near the crease separating it from the next page, he frowned, certain that the dot hadn’t been there moments earlier, only to jump in surprise as the dot increased rapidly in size before a hand reached out of the tome, closely followed by the rest of a person that tumbled out of the book, straight into Ezekiel, who fell under the weight but managed to keep a grip of the other person. Dazed, he moved to sit up, only then realising that he had his hands on the waist of a blonde woman about his age, with large turquoise eyes in a heart shaped face, and her blonde hair in a braid down to the middle of her back. She looked worried.

“Are you okay?” She asked him gently, reaching up with a hand to cup his cheek, turning his head slightly to check for herself the answer to her question. Ezekiel sat in a daze, one question running through his mind on a loop.

What just happened?


	2. the Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I suffered over this a bit, wondering how much to reveal and how much to keep for now, so I hope I got the balance right. I finally chose when to set this fic, so think of it about mid season three, with Apep as the bad guy, though it will be tweaked from then. See it as set just after the episode where Eve had the prophecy cube for now, so between that episode and the next. I can't say much more without spoiling things, so read away and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Who are you?” Ezekiel asked, having finally found his voice as the woman stood up, dusting herself off from their landing on the floor. She was slightly shorter than him, wearing black jeans with a long sleeved white tee-shirt, black high-tops on her feet. She held out a hand, offering no response as he used it to help himself to his feet. “You just came out of a book.” He pointed out, feeling a little silly for stating the obvious, but his point still stood. “Are you a fictional?” He asked, furtively glancing around for a clue as to which character she was, and how to send her back. To his confusion, she laughed, shaking her head in the negative.

“No, I am not a fictional.” She replied in a light voice, accent similar to that of Dulaque and Jenkins. “Nor are you.”

“No, I’m a Librarian.” He replied hotly, defensively. The woman simply shook her head again. 

“I was not accusing you of anything.” She glanced around with a slight furrow in her brow. “Pray tell, where is Sir Galahad?”

“Jenkins?” Ezekiel checked, shrugging when she nodded. “I’ve no idea. He left with Baird a couple hours ago, said they’d be back as soon as they could.”

“I can wait.” She turned away from him and bounced over to the nearest bookshelf, skimming a single finger across the titles on display. Ezekiel’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the books glow ever so slightly as she touched them. If she’d lied to him and was a fictional, then she was unlike any fictional he had ever seen or encountered before, and he had no clue how to stop her. From his previous experience, fictionals had no influence over any form of writing, unless it was Shakespeare, but they’d already sorted that one out and Shakespeare had done all that he had been required to in order to bring Eve and Flynn back to them after five hundred years. 

“Seriously, who are you? What are you?” Ezekiel asked, following the woman as she headed down into the main Library leisurely, hands skimming any book she came in contact with, that same golden glow flowing like a river behind her through the books. When the doors opened to the main Library however, she stopped, turquoise eyes wide and slightly spaced out as she gazed around the room. Strangely enough, it wasn’t the same wonder that everyone had when they first came into contact with the Library, but rather fear and a slight knowing edge in her expression that sent chills up the former thief’s spine. It was almost like a sense of foreboding had washed over him.

“Human, what else?” She finally responded to his latter question, turning slightly to send him a brief half-smile. “I-”

“What are you doing here, dear child?”

Both Ezekiel and the woman turned in unison as Jenkins hurried towards them, worry etched into his features, with a confused Guardian following closely behind him. As soon as Jenkins was within arms’ reach, he reached out to catch hold of the woman by her own arms, gazing deep into her eyes, searching for something there, though neither Ezekiel nor Eve knew what. “I am fine, Sir Galahad.” The woman told him gently, placing a hand over one of his and squeezing it reassuringly. “I assure you of that.”

Jenkins relaxed ever so slightly, though he didn’t loosen his hold on the woman. “The soul book was open and you weren’t there. I have every right to worry about you, child. The only reason I did not completely panic was that you left a trail for me to follow.”

The woman nodded solemnly. “I understand that, Galahad. It had just been so long since I wandered this place, that I wanted to see it all again before I am called away.”

Eve finally piped up. “What’s going on? Who are you?”

“I’ve been asking that for ages; She won’t tell me.” Ezekiel inputted with a roll of his eyes. The woman turned to him again, a slump in her shoulders that hadn’t been there before.

“Fine, I shall tell you. I am the Book.” She sighed, wringing her hands together. Jenkins gently untangled her fingers. Jenkins turned slightly to address the other two in the room.

“She wanders from tome to tome, always wandering. She can live through the stories depicted in the books, or she can observe them, change them if she has to. She is the Book-”

“And that’s all I ever will be, Galahad.” She cut in sadly. “Where is Charlene?”

“Mr Carson is out looking for her.” Jenkins told her, watching as she rolled her eyes at the mention of the Librarian.

“Surely you’ve got a real name. You can’t just be called the Book.” Ezekiel cut in, eyes imploring even as she seemed to jump in surprise, shock written all over her face.

“No-one… It has been a long time, too long, since anyone has asked me any such thing,” She murmured, eyes glancing to Jenkins, who nodded to her, before returning her gaze to the Australian man. “I was named Faith Adora by my parents, though I admit, not many are around that still address me as such. Sir Galahad, or Jenkins as you call him, is among those few.”

“Well, add me to the list, because I’m gonna go right ahead and call you Faith.” Ezekiel declared, much to the amusement of Eve and Jenkins, who fought smiles at his words.

“I will too. I’m Eve by the way, Colonel Eve Baird.” Eve introduced herself.

“Ah, a Guardian, then.” Faith returned with a small smile. “The brains behind the Librarians.” She teased as Jenkins smiled and Ezekiel let out an affronted sound.

“Now then, what brings you here, child?” Jenkins queried, letting go of her arms finally. Faith crossed her arms, back still firmly to the Library.

“I am here because I have information for you, on Apep, and the ultimate fight between good and evil.” She shrugged. “Also because I became rather hungry, and I would like some pizza.”

…

Eve blinked in surprise as she saw Faith using Jenkins’ telephone, talking into the old-fashioned device animatedly.

“I know that Johnathon, do not use that tone with me. Yes, I shall be by at some point, I do not know when. Yes, soon. I love you too, goodbye.” She hung up and sighed, rolling her neck slightly to work out a small kink, pausing when she caught sight of the colonel near the doorway. “Hello again, Eve.”

“Faith.” Eve moved closer. “How do you maintain a relationship whilst being inside a book?”

“What?” Faith glanced back at the phone, flushing slightly and shaking her head in the negative. “No, that’s… no, just no. I was speaking to my grandchild.”

“You have a grandchild?! You’re only about mid-twenties, if that.” Eve blinked in shock as Faith shook her head with a wistful smirk.

“No, I am much older than that. My grandchild is nearing ninety years of age. He has great-grandchildren of his own. I visit when I can, though it isn’t very often.” Faith shrugged. “I do what I can, and Johnathon understands that. As does the rest of my family.”

“Uh, wow.”

“Yes, quite. Time warps for me when I am inside a book, and so time then will warp for me outside of a book too. It is different, and difficult, but I know no other way. So, what did you wish to see me about?”

“Yeah, you said something about information on Apep…”

“That will come in time.” Faith replied firmly, hands on her hips. “I would love to tell you now, but I fear I am about to pass out. I have been awake far too long already.”

Faith moved past her slowly, Jenkins appearing as if by magic, taking her arm and moving the Book through the corridor until they reached a room Eve hadn’t entered before, letting her in before closing the door. Jenkins turned to Eve, sighing in defeat at the questions in the Guardian’s eyes. “Let us move back to the Annex before you interrogate me, Colonel.”

…

“How is she so old?”

“Time does not exist for her as it does for you. I believe she is nearly two hundred years old.”

“She has a family?”

“You know about that, Colonel?” Jenkins asked in surprise.

“I heard her talking to someone named Johnathon.”

“Ah, her grandson.” Jenkins replied with a nod, organising some files on his desk, around the still open tome. “He has had quite the long life, unlike her other grandchildren.”

“So, how on earth did any of that happen?”

Jenkins shook his head. “That I cannot answer, Colonel. That is up to Faith to disclose, as is anything else about her life or circumstances. She has been around much longer than either you or any of the others here, and she has many secrets and facets that no-one knows of.”

“No, she can know some of the truth.” Eve and Jenkins twirled round to see Judson watching them from the mirror. “Faith is special, a child of magic. A child of a Librarian and a Guardian. That is what makes the magic.” He faded from sight again as Eve shot Jenkins a questioning look, making the immortal sigh.

“Any child born to a Librarian and a Guardian is a child of magic, Colonel. They are born magical beings, able to utilise and understand magic as easily as breathing.”

“So that’s why she jumps in and out of books?”

“No, Eve. That is a different matter altogether.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Ezekiel and Faith talk some more, Apep is discussed, and Eve worries about Flynn a little.


	3. Three days later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter here! I honestly have nothing to say, so I will keep this brief and I hope you enjoy!

Three days. It had been three days since the Book had tumbled straight into Ezekiel Jones and no-one had seen or heard her since Jenkins had escorted her to her room. Eve and Ezekiel had tried many times to find the room but had never managed to catch more than a glimpse of the room. It was almost as though the Library itself was hiding the woman from them. Eve had also tried to get more information out of Jenkins, however, the knight was firm in his opinion that if the Guardian wanted answers, then she should ask the Book herself. He also refused to help them find Faith’s room.

Jacob Stone and Cassandra Cillian had both stared at Ezekiel disbelievingly when he’d told them what had happened whilst they’d been gone. Ezekiel still wasn’t sure where they’d gone, as it hadn’t been with the Colonel or Jenkins, and neither would actually answer him when he asked. Still, the pair had chosen to wait and see in regard to the thief’s story, though only that much as Eve had told them that the woman was real. 

It was on the third day that Ezekiel was once more left alone in the main Annex room. Cassandra and Stone were in the main library, Eve was supposedly watching over them (but the Australian knew that the Guardian was actually trying her best not to worry over Flynn) and Jenkins was in his workshop, after telling everyone that he was not to be disturbed. Ezekiel was trying to beat his high score on his most repetitive game, for he didn’t consider himself to have favourites, when the woman he was trying to keep his mind away from walked in, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt, bare footed and her blonde hair down in waves to just above her lower back. Her turquoise eyes blinked in surprise as Ezekiel looked up at her, setting his phone down.

“Hi.” He greeted, not sure who looked more surprised out of the pair of them. Eventually, Faith offered him a slight smile.

“Hello.” Faith moved to sit down opposite him at the large table in the centre of the room, crossing her ankles underneath the chair and placing her arms on the table, actions that the thief found himself mimicking almost subconsciously. “I apologise, but it appears that upon our meeting, I never discovered your name.”

“Oh, right, yeah. I didn’t realise. I’m Ezekiel Jones.” He introduced himself.

“Well, it is good to meet you, officially.” She offered him another half-smile.

“Where’ve you been for the last three days?”

“Sleeping.”

“For three days straight?”

“Yes.” The Book shrugged. “Time does not hold the same meaning for myself that it does for everyone else.”

“How are you, Faith?” Both Faith and Ezekiel jumped in surprise at the third voice, before Faith offered a nod to the mirror, where Judson had appeared. Faith got to her feet and made her way over to the mirror.

“I am alright, Judson. How are you?”

“I’m, well, I’m in a mirror.” He offered with a snort of amusement. Faith’s lip twitched into a smile. “What book were you in this time?”

Faith’s smile dropped instantly. “I went through a few books before I travelled the soul book for a while.”

“Oh, Faith.” Judson sighed. “You need to stop torturing yourself like that.”

“It was useful,” she defended quickly. “I learnt a few things that will help your Librarians and Guardian against Apep.”

“But is it worth the cost to you?” Judson countered softly.

…

After Judson had interrupted the conversation, Faith had disappeared into the Library, and Judson had instructed Jones to inform Jenkins that the Book was awake. Jenkins had demanded that the thief, former thief, tell him everything, and after he’d finished the story, the immortal knight had frowned deeply, ignoring Ezekiel’s questions about the soul book and Judson’s words. Instead, he had gone on to find the young (to Jenkins) woman, with Ezekiel following behind, through curiosity and a lack of anything else to do.

They’d picked up Eve on the way, who had to be poked in the side before she’d move. Both men knew that the prophesy cube had scared her more than she’d ever let on, and the knowledge that Flynn wasn’t there for her when she needed him more than anything was worrying her. No-one wanted a significant other that couldn’t be depended upon after all, and it was the third time Flynn had run away, though only the second unsanctioned time. Still, she’d roused from her thoughts long enough to follow them in searching for Faith.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Jenkins finally found her sat on the floor with her back propped against a wooden door, one in the long row of doors in the Library, reading from a copy of Alice in Wonderland.

Eve and Ezekiel stopped in confusion. “I didn’t think you could read them.” Jones said, bewildered. Faith glanced up at them, back down to the book and back up at them again.

“I can read. I learnt to read when I was quite young.”

“I believe he is referring to your abilities.” Jenkins pointed out.

“Oh. Of course. I do not always fall into the books that I read. This one, however, was the first book I ever fell into.” She held up the copy of Alice in Wonderland for them to see. “I was but five years of age, and it was a gift for my birthday. I had opened it to read, as I was a curious child, and I fell straight into it.”

“Her parents did not see her for a whole year.” Jenkins inputted dryly. “Now then, could you please tell us what you know about Apep?” He asked, helping her to stand. She nodded, not setting the book down but instead leaning back on the wooden door, pushing as the frame was surrounded by a golden glow before slowly opening to reveal a small living room, with comfy looking old couches and a small round table that had the remnants of a sewing project upon. The room appeared as though it had come straight out of the nineteenth century. Eve and Ezekiel stared, mouths agape at the new room, whilst Jenkins and Faith simply sat on one of the couches together, leaving one opposite for the two who were gawking at the room in something akin to awe, though whether it was the room itself or how they’d gotten in wasn’t clear. Jenkins had to clear his throat loudly, twice, before they would finally sit down. Eve then fixed the Book with a firm look, silently telling her to inform them of what she knew about Apep that they didn’t.

“Apep is thought of as the God of Chaos and he would love to consider himself immortal. However, in order to do that, it is claimed that he must defeat Ra, the Sun God. Permanently. There are other ways he could achieve such immortality, but this way is the one he’s actively tried for centuries. I do wonder if it is the only way he thinks gaining immortality will work.” Faith sighed slightly. “He was inactive for these last few centuries thanks to Judson and Charlene as they locked him away, but unfortunately, now Apep, or Apophis if you prefer, is active again, not only has he a score to settle with Ra, but also Librarians as a whole. After all, it was a Librarian and a Guardian that locked him in his sarcophagus in the first place.”

“Yeah, but what is he trying right now, with, whatever he’s trying to get at?” Ezekiel pushed.

“The Ankh. He needs it to unleash Pure Evil, which coincidentally, would also allow him to finally defeat Ra.”

“Ra’s real too?” Eve asked before rolling her eyes at her own question. “Of course he is. I don’t know why I bother asking anymore.”

“Yes. The Ankh is a powerful amulet, with its main use being that of escorting the dead into the afterlife, which by the way is rather close to where Pure Evil is being held. As it has the power to open up a portal, no matter where that portal leads to, it also has the power to open up another portal, this time to allow things to come back to this plane of existence, rather than take things from it.

“There are catches, of course, and such an act cannot be performed just anywhere. It would need to be a place of immense power, and Apep would need to feel as though he had a personal reason for being there, such as revenge or a sense of accomplishment. That should narrow it down somewhat.”

That garnered nods of understanding from the other three. Faith sighed, settling back into the cushions on the couch slightly, signalling that she’d finished with the information she’d been relaying to them. Ezekiel and Jenkins both looked thoughtful, though Eve still looked uneasy with something. “Eve, what’s troubling you?” Faith asked hesitantly, not sure she really wanted the answer to the question she’d posited to the blonde Guardian. Eve jumped slightly at being addressed but turned to face the other woman.

“Oh, I have a question that’s all, but it’s not about Apep, so it can wait.”

“It’s alright, Eve. I do not mind, whatever you choose to ask.”

“Uh, okay then. Judson said that you were magical because you were born to a Librarian and a Guardian.”

“Is that a question?”

“No. My question is, is it that magic that lets you fall into books?”

“Ah. No.” Faith sighed, waving off Jenkins’ half formed protests in her defence. “I have magic because I am the child of a Librarian and a Guardian. I have the power to fall into and out of books because I was born within the Library itself.”

…

As they were all exiting the room back into the main library, Faith pulled Jenkins over to one side. “Galahad. We need to move her.”

“Who, dear child?”

“Nicole. Listen, Galahad, I have heard things, in the soul book. They worry me. She worries me greatly. She needs to be moved.”


End file.
